Heretofore, either dual drive arrangements have been required for separate loading mechanisms to load carton tubes onto the mandrels of dual line machines, or dual loading mechanisms are driven simultaneously for the dual lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,008 discloses a forming, filling, and sealing machine including two conveyors, two turrets, with each turret having a plurality of dual mandrels, and two loading units for each turret, all operating simultaneously. Each loading unit comprises a drive chain with tube-pushing fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,123 discloses two dual mandrel wheels, cooperating with two double feeders.